


The Best Medicine

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Commission for Wire-Goddess on Tumblr :)





	The Best Medicine

It doesn’t take long for the others to sweep up the rest of the X-rays and call the all clear after that - the faster they contain the biohazard, the better. Gustave pushes aside his worry about his own health and focuses on the team, accepting the new gas mask they hand him so he can help move the biohazard element into a new container that is quickly shipped off to their lab to be examined. Lera can- Lera can help him there with the…biohazard and they can break it down so that Six can get rid of it. Wait, that’s not right.

He shakes his head and leans against the wall of his office with a heavy thud. It’s empty, as it should be at 9 in the evening. That’s good, then no one can see him succumbing to the biohazard element. It won’t be transferred to another from his body, he knows that much; he won’t infect others. The fact that Lera and the other lab techs showed no symptoms confirmed that. He can - can rest in the med bay without worrying that he’ll infect anyone else. Though maybe he should lock up just in case.

As he struggles to right himself so he can walk to the door, a wave of heat suffuses him and he falls back on the stiff bed with a low grunt. He can feel his skin tingling and prickling, making him feel like he’s about to crawl out of his skin with how something is clawing within him. It takes him a moment to recognise the feeling but it soon becomes clear when his cock thickens against his will, tightening the front of his pants until it becomes painful with how it presses against the fabric. Distantly, he realises that he inhaled an airborne aphrodisiac. Not a potent one by the way it took so long to be circulated throughout the system, but then again Gustave’s immune system is ironclad, unlike others.

Others…Julien! Oh shit, he has to alert Julien and- and… Gustave’s mind fogs over and his hand begins to rub at his cock, unbidden and against his will. No! He needs to foc- focus on helping Julien and… And do what? He doesn’t have a cure or something to dull the feeling other than painkillers. But still, he needs to stop Julien from doing something stupid if it’s affecting him half as bad as it is Gustave. God, he hasn’t felt this horny in a very long time. He just needs to…to unzip his pants real quick and if he can rub one out quickly maybe it’ll make the pain and the heat subside. Hopefully you’ll be in bed and-

“Gustave? Are you in there? The light’s on,” your voice filters through the door and the doctor immediately panics uncharacteristically.

“A-ah don’t come in!” he squeaks and quickly stuffs his rock hard cock back into his underwear and tries to zip up his fly before you come in. Luck isn’t on his side though, because you slip in before he can even try to wrestle his huge bulge into his fatigues.

“Shit, I had to get out of the barracks. I don’t know what’s going through Julien’s mind, I can hear him jacking off from a mile away,” you lament with a sigh and turn to complain a little more, only to stop with your mouth open when you see Gustave blushing blood red, his trousers around his thighs and a huge erection tenting his underwear. “Gustave?”

The doctor gulps and tries to summon his clinical voice despite the rising tension and arousal in his body. “We got hit with an aphrodisiac during the operation today. It-it’s nothing! I believe we need to flush this out of our system, so if you would give me-”

There’s a glint in your eye that makes him nervous and he watches you carefully as you lock the door behind you and turn off the lights so that the only illumination is from his desk lamp. You sashay towards him and pull the curtains around the bed so that you’re both cocooned from the world. “Flush this out of your system, hm? I don’t suppose you can let me into the fun. After hearing Julien and some others going at it in their own bunks, I’m a little riled up myself.”

Gustave helplessly puts his hands up to try and stop you, though his hands wrap around your waist instead of your shoulders. “It’s not contagious, but-”

“I know,” you purr and caress his face gently. “But hearing them all have fun makes me want to have some fun too. Unless you don’t want to?” Your expression shifts from sultry to concerned in the blink of an eye and you cup his face in your hands. “If you don’t want me to do this, just say so. You know our safeword.”

Your doctor swallows thickly, calloused yet delicate hands squeezing your waist as he struggles to find two brain cells to rub together. It does sound very tempting to have you help him but- “I - I don’t know if I can…last,” he blushes from shame and embarrassment in equal measure. He wants to make you happy if you’re helping him, but he can’t even concentrate on talking to you when there’s an inferno raging through him that begs him to rip his clothes off and rub himself all over you.

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Your fingers brush against his hot cheeks and you kiss the corner of his mouth. “You said it had to be flushed out, yes?” You watch him as he slowly weighs his choices in his mind and as he comes to his decision with a sigh.

Swallowing thickly, he looks up at you through his long lashes and blushes hotly again as he speaks in a soft whisper, “Help. Please?”

A gentle smile breaks out over your face and you nod, pulling the curtains over each other securely before you strip down to your sports bra and boxers. “Take your clothes off, Gustave, or you’ll get them all dirty.”

He mutters that they’re already filthy and contaminated but complies in a hasty manner, throwing them all over the place when he would usually make an effort to fold them. It’s just one of many things showing his deteriorating mental state as he pushes you onto the bed so he can do exactly what he was thinking of doing - rubbing himself all over you. He whimpers your name under his breath as he stuffs his nose into the crook of your neck, hands winding and wrapping around you, exploring and touching as if he had been starved for you.

His enthusiasm makes you grin but you focus and flip over, pushing him down on the bed. “Let’s see,” you hum and press a kiss against his lips to calm him, thinking how you can wear him out. There should be some restraints somewhere around here, you know for a fact that Dominic has to be bound to the bed when he’s here. Breaking apart from him, you tap his lips with one finger to tell him to stay. “Where are the velcro straps?”

It takes him a while but he blinks away the fog and points to his desk, “Back of the first drawer.” While you slink off to get the straps, his hands already drift to his cock and his nipples without him noticing, pinching and stroking until he starts to arch off the bed with a soft moan. “Oh fuuck, mon dieu~” How the hell is this feeling so good-

When your hands touch his cock to pull his hand away, he almost jumps out of his skin at the way his orgasm wells up in him. “No, please-!” Gustave yelps, teeth gritted and cheeks burning, as he cums just from that touch. His hips jerk and his feet scrabble at the sheets, his body twisting as he rides that high with soft pants and humiliating whimpers. The wave of pleasure seems to go on forever and yet it’s still not enough as he struggles to rut his aching cock against your thigh. “Please! Please touch me, madame!” Gustave’s baritone turns into a higher pitch from his panting.

God you just want to jump him. He looks far too delicious in such a vulnerable state, but that’s not what you’re here to do. So instead you resist and shake your head, straddling his hips to pin him down while you strap his wrists to the metal frame of the bed. Gustave writhes and squirms - Oh lord does he squirm - and you slip a little on the coating of cum that paints his rock hard abs.

“Fuck- Stay still!” you grunt at him and wriggle off so you can strap his ankles down too. You don’t need him flailing around and accidentally whacking you or falling off the bed while you’re trying to flush this…thing out of him.

Gustave throws his head back and jerks at his arms, trying to bring them down to touch himself. “Please just touch me, madame! It’s- merde~” He moans in frustration and humps the air, his cock still rock hard despite the huge load he just shot all over himself. “It’s getting worse-”

Lube. You need lube. Fuck, even your own mind is getting frazzled from his need. Lube lube lube, where the fuck is the- got it! It’s cold in your hands but honestly you don’t think Gustave will give a shit if it’s freezing or not in his state. And indeed, he doesn’t give a shit by the way he moans loudly as you smear it all over his red, throbbing cock. It doesn’t take him long before he cums again with a hoarse groan and a whispered ‘thank you’, his dark honey eyes rolling into the back of his head uncontrollably.

Seed, thick and warm, coats your hands as you work at him with an intensity normally only reserved for your serious playtime. The sounds of your hands slicking against his cock make you feel as heated as he does, and when you roll your palm against his sensitive head you’re rewarded with a loud, dirty swear as he fucks up into your grip. His expression is pinched, as though in pain, and you kiss the corner of his mouth to soothe him.

“How bad is it now?”

Gustave’s eyes are cloudy and unfocused, but you can see that little bit of your beloved doctor surface when he hears your voice. He stutters as he answers you, but it is an answer nevertheless. “Not as bad as before- but-” he hiccups as you toy with his slit, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. “Nngh-ahhh~” Tiny little mutters of French and your name escape his lips after that.

Well, looks like ‘not as bad as before’ isn’t good enough. With that in mind, you lower your head and take him into your mouth to try and force an orgasm out of him. You don’t know why he’s so sensitive when you take him into your mouth, but he does love it and boy does it come in handy. Pun intended.

Gustave shrieks, eyes bulging and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth, and throws his head back into the pillow, his back arching clear off the bed. Your name joins the litany of pleas and praises that he screams at the ceiling, signalling his orgasm just as his cream fills your mouth. You pull away to let it dribble back down on his cock and his hips, little spurts landing on your lips as he cums and cums.

It’s an astounding amount of cum, you goggle at it as you smear it all over his skin. It’s what, his third orgasm, and he’s still hard as rock. You slick your hand up and down his cock again to find that he’s definitely not wilting in the slightest, too busy to notice that he’s babbling nonsense at you again.

“More please please, oh merde I need~” he mumbles and struggles to look down at you, to stop his eyelids from fluttering closed with every rise and fall of your talented hands. “I need to cum- oh this is ridiculous~” He hisses the last phrase harshly and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to compose himself so he doesn’t make a fool of himself more than he already has. His greying hair is matted against his forehead; his cheeks and the pillow under his head is damp with sweat and drool; and his entire body is trembling uncontrollably. He needs to cum more but there couldn’t possibly be anything left in him!

You frown at the anguish on his face and dip your face, taking his clenching balls into your mouth. Maybe he’s getting to sensitive despite his need, maybe there’s something else you can do to trigger his orgasms. Releasing his balls with a pop - oh there goes his fourth orgasm - you dip away and slip a glove onto your free hand. You don’t even bother with lube this time, instead using the copious amount of cum that just coated his abs to get your finger nice and slick. Gustave is nearly senseless at this point, just a drooling mess that twitches when you circle his ass with that same finger. He jerks slightly when you slip it in, his hole nice and loose from his orgasms and his training, though he begins to squirm anew when you angle it just right and-

“Oh merde, good lord in heaven, madame- I-!” his scream is loud, echoing in the med bay, and he goes silent after that, his mouth agape in a silent cry as he cums again. Spurts of cum rain down on your face and his abs, almost clear now from how many times he’s orgasmed. He’s running dry now, he can’t possibly have any more!

You coo down at him and lick at his trembling cock, now flagging a little but still going strong. “Come now, Gustave, you can do it! Just a few more times~”

Gustave doesn’t feel much now, only the fire and lightning surging through his veins. It is quelled momentarily when he feels a great warmth surround him and he surges up with a tight yelp, eyes snapping open to find that you have slipped him into your pussy and your hands nice and secure around his neck. “Please~” he whispers, eyes locked on yours. “Madame~”

You smile at his voice and kiss him, riding him hard and fast and swallowing his gasps and screams as he cums and cums and cums until he can’t any longer. He tries his best to buck up into you, he really does, but he loses his rhythm quickly and descends into wild writhing and flailing that almost unseats you. His mutterings are insensible now, his tongue lolling and drool leaking everywhere, and with a last loud grunt of your name, Gustave cums for the last time.

He ratchets up and bites down on your shoulder hard, his entire body contracting and rippling as he rides out the wave of pleasure that seems almost unsatisfying. It’s more pain and more pleasure than he’s ever felt. Then, as suddenly as it’s upon him, it’s gone and Gustave falls back onto the bed like a marionette whose strings were cut. He jerks with the aftershocks of his numerous orgasms, limbs shaking and muscles useless.

You, on the other hand, merely sit up and let his now limp cock slip out of you. His seed follows suit, globbing out and joining the puddles of cum already forming on his ripped abs and the dip of his pelvis. You’re sure you have to help him clean up his med bay tomorrow, but for now, you’re just going to clean him up and let him rest. You have no idea how many times he came, but he’s out of it for sure. Now you just have to find a way to clean up his cum covered chest and belly.


End file.
